


【口条】错误关系（四）

by 112131s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/112131s/pseuds/112131s





	【口条】错误关系（四）

　　想要让一个人消失在自己的生活里，实在是再容易不过的一件事情了。  
　　更何况李一一这样的人，从来是无比聪明又自觉的，而他们的交集，说到底也不过是一场戏而已。  
　　随着剧情的进展，刘启的戏份也开始逐渐的多了起来。当他忽然意识到自己已经很久没有见到李一一，已经是一周之后的事情了。他想要询问李一一的去向，却在开口的瞬间，忽然意识到他们除了肉体关系，其实没有任何的纠葛。  
　　除却那次莫名其妙的关心之外，他和李一一在剧组，其实是几乎没有任何的交集的。他是新生代里以演技出名的小生，虽然长相还算出众，可性格却执拗而固执，虽然从未做过什么过分的举动，但这样的性格毕竟不会很讨人喜欢。娱乐圈本就是一个很小的圈子，他的性格很快就让大多数人望而却步，也因此，他在剧组里，其实除了自己身边的人，和谁都不算熟。  
　　那次他会忽然关心李一一，已经是出乎很多人意料的一件事了。  
　　而李一一，虽然承担了编剧的职责，可从导演的只言片语中，刘启知道，他从来是一个严谨而高效率的人，他的作品，很少会需要进行比较大的改动。所以，李一一的随组拍摄，更多的反而是不愿意被演员随意更改自己的作品。而在这么几次跟组后，他也看出来剧组里没有那种以资历压人的演员，自然也就没有必要天天出现在拍摄场地了。  
　　不知道为什么，明明是刘启先躲开了李一一，此时看不到李一一，他竟莫名的感觉有些生气。这种莫名的气愤，让他在接下来的戏份中状态极差，频频NG。导演找他谈了话，才让他勉强的恢复了些状态。在戏份结束后，他只是动了动指尖，就决定去找李一一。  
　　怎么说，他们的协约也摆在那里，再说，他对自己的意志力还是很自信的。实在没有必要因为这么一点小事就开始纠结。  
　　想是这样想，到了李一一的房门前，他还是莫名的感觉到了些紧张。清了清嗓子，他抬手，敲响了面前的房门。  
　　出乎意料的，没有得到任何的回应。  
　　他感觉心里莫名的一慌，又敲了敲门，依然没有得到任何的回应。这个认知让他愈发的无措起来，而直到此时，他才忽然意识到，自己想要找到李一一，是一件多么容易却又困难的事情。  
　　他们的开始本就是一场肉体关系，自然没有必要留下任何的联系方式。而李一一这样的一个人，从来很少跟他们进行私下的活动，所以，他周围的人，也很少有知道他联系方式的。  
　　他们的接触是那么的亲密，可他们的联系却又如此的脆弱。  
　　只要两个人中任何一个想要中断这段关系，轻而易举的，李一一就能从他的生命中消失。这个认知让刘启心里一颤，毫无理由的狂躁了起来。  
　　就在此时，走廊的尽头，电梯亮了起来。他猛地抬头看去，李一一穿着简单的白色衬衫，带着眼镜，正十分悠闲的向着房间走来。看到刘启，他似乎也愣了一下，对着刘启笑了笑，说道：“今天要来么？”  
　　不知道为何，刘启莫名的不想李一一将他们的每次碰面都联系到那件事上，他匆忙的摇了摇手，正想说什么，李一一却是了然的点了点头，说道：“那我就先回房间了，你也早点回去吧，不早了。”  
　　说着，李一一打开了自己的房门，还不忘对刘启点点头，说一句晚安。  
　　直到房门关上，刘启也没有说出一句话。  
　　见到李一一的一瞬间，心头那莫名的充盈的感觉让他意识到，自己的感情已经变了。  
　　他不再满足于只和李一一产生肉体关系，他渴望更深层的东西。  
　　他想要李一一这个人。  
　　  
　　想通了这一点，刘启只用了几秒钟的时间，就决定追求李一一。  
　　毕竟像他这样优质的一号，在圈子里都算少见，李一一的周围更不可能出现比他更好的选择，所以想要追求一个李一一，还不是手到擒来的事情？一开始，刘启是这么想的。  
　　然后他发现，事情并没有那么简单。  
　　他很难在私底下见到李一一，而每次他想要同对方沟通，都会被对方以没有时间为名拒绝。但是，每次刘启想要同李一一来一发的时候，李一一又完全不会拒绝他的要求。  
　　这个发展让刘启感觉有些不妙，他开始审视自己是不是什么地方做的不对。可还没等他审视出个结果，另一件他此时绝对不想面对的事情发生了，他的戏份杀青，可以离组了。  
　　离组的当天，他喝了很多，然后，将李一一按在了房间的窗边，狠狠地肏弄了一顿。  
　　李一一依然是一副十分配合的样子，趴在窗台上，双腿大张。他的身上早就布满了斑驳的痕迹，此时，他正低着头，任由刘启吮吸着他的后颈不住啃咬，然后，将那硕大的性器一点一点的，顶进他的后穴之中。  
　　窗外是星河灯火，窗内，刘启吮吸着李一一的后颈，在上面反复啃咬，留下青紫的印记。他的性器深深的顶进李一一的小穴伸出，激起李一一的一阵战栗。李一一的小穴紧紧地夹着他的性器，仿佛在无声的吮吸。  
　　他却并不愿这么快的开始肏弄，他看着李一一，说道：“李一一，你喜欢被我肏么？”  
　　李一一迷蒙着一双眼，因为他的毫无动作而不满的看着他，闻言，他点了点头，刘启却并不满足，他开口：“你说话。”  
　　他一边说，一边用力的顶了李一一一下。这一下顶的李一一一个激灵，欲望愈发的膨胀。可刘启在这一下之后，又停下了自己的动作。这样的停顿让李一一愈发被欲望所焚烧，他张嘴，说道：“喜、喜欢。”  
　　“喜欢什么？”刘启咬了咬他的耳朵，又顶了他一下。  
　　“喜欢被你肏。”李一一说着，又一次看着刘启，眼里是毫不掩饰的渴求。  
　　这样的话微妙的取悦了刘启，他按住李一一的腰，猛地顶弄了起来。今天，是他可以不带套的一天。没有任何阻隔的肉体接触带来的是远超戴套的快感，只几下，就将李一一带入了欲望的深渊。  
　　可就在李一一沉溺于性事的时候，刘启却又停了下来。他再次咬上李一一的耳朵，说道：“李一一，是谁在肏你？”  
　　这样三番两次的停顿，带来的是愈发的空虚，李一一几乎是在他问出口的同时，就已经本能的骂了出来：“刘启你他妈的有完没完？要肏就赶紧的，别在那磨磨唧唧成不？”  
　　虽然挨了一顿骂，可多少从对方的口中听到了自己的名字，刘启满意的笑了笑，开始了自己狂风骤雨的顶弄。  
　　他们从窗边干到床上，又从床上干到地上，最后，李一一甚至已经射不出来，被顶的双眼失神，小腹隆起，全是刘启的精液。他大张着嘴，趴在地上，屁股高高的抬起，任由刘启按着他的腰，在那已经被射的满溢的后穴中肏干着。每一次抽插，都会带出一股精液，将李一一的屁股弄得一片湿润。因为撞击，精液被带的泛着白沫，沿着李一一的臀部缓缓下淌，漫过他的腿，淌到地上。  
　　李一一早已发不出声音，张着嘴，也只能发出徒劳的喘息。而刘启在又一次的射入之后，终于恋恋不舍的拔出自己的性器。他看着李一一泥泞不堪的后穴因为射入太多的精液而合不上，缓缓地淌出一股股白浊，微妙的有了一种自己彻底掌握了这个人的感觉。他低下头，凑到李一一的耳边，说道：“李一一，你吃了哥这么多精液，要是个女的，怎么说都能怀孕了吧？”换来李一一有气无力的瞪视。  
　　笑了笑，他将李一一轻轻的抱起，想要吻一吻他的唇。  
　　却又一次的，被李一一本能的躲开了。  
　　他忽然觉得自己心里一凉。  
　　他不知道亲吻对李一一为何那么特别，可他却也隐隐的意识到，没有亲吻，他们的关系终究也只能停留在性伴侣。  
　　他不想这样，可他从来没有爱过一个人，所以他也不知道，如何去追求一个人。  
　　他只能沉默着将被肏弄的浑身斑驳的人抱进浴室，按照他们之前约好的，为他清理干净。  
　　然后，李一一躺回了他的床上，对刘启客套的说了句再见。  
　　因为他们的关系，所以他们两人从来没有真正意义上的过过夜。哪怕再晚，刘启也会回到自己的房间，或者让李一一回到他的房间。  
　　他从来没有一刻像现在这样渴望自己能够留下过夜，可无论是他们的协定，或者他的身份，都告诉他，他不可能留下来。  
　　于是他也只是压低了声音，回了一句再见。  
　　然后他缓缓地关上了房门，将一切隔绝开来。即使他如何的不愿离开。  
　　而第二天，直到他离开，他也没有在送行的人里，看到李一一的身影。


End file.
